


Erotic Encounters: Legend of Korra: Afterword

by kaddra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Lesbian, Romance, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: Picking up right where the series ended, this story details the vacation Korra and Asami went on to the Spirit World. Tensions run high and Korra must remember her old training to solve a mystery of the flesh.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 15





	Erotic Encounters: Legend of Korra: Afterword

Having saved Republic City yet again, Avatar Korra took part in the festivities following the downfall of Kuvira's invasion. Though not feeling particularly festive, her spirits heightened significantly when she was approached by Asami. Korra, not sure exactly what the feelings she felt swell up within her meant, did not hesitate once Asami proposed a trip to the Spirit World for just the two of them, as a ways to get away even for a little while. Two days later, the two young women stand on the cusp of the newly opened portal in the center of Republic City.

«Ready? It's always a bit of a stomach-turner the first time you use one of these,» Korra said as the two stood mere meters from the green light. Asami responded by meeting Korra's eyes with a confident nod. Korra smiled in return.

«I'm ready,» was the response. Another second passed before the follow-up came. «Do you go first or should I?» As if she had been waiting for the question, Korra wasted no time extending a hand towards the black-haired woman and flashed another debonair smile.

«Together,» she said. With a gentle smile and a certain warmth in her eyes Asami accepted the outstretched hand. At the touch a surge of electricity surged through Korra's system, and she felt her knees give way ever so slightly. Her earlier confidence for some reason shot to bits, she began moving forward, desperate to pass through the portal before Asami noticed that her hand had begun to sweat.

Sure enough, Asami felt her stomach churn and roil as if someone lifted her by her waist and threw her into a tornado, though the sensation was brief and she soon found herself hurdling through the air before making impact on a grassy meadow. Korra, having done this a few times before, landed on her feet not five meters away, brushed herself off and immediately went to help Asami to her feet.

«Don't say I didn't warn ya,» she teased, feeling blood rush to her cheeks as Asami leaned into her in order to get back up. «You okay?»

«Most of the damage was done to my pride,» was the response, as Asami straightened her hair and brushed off a layer of dirt that had made its way onto her traveling outfit as well. «My butt is probably gonna go blue, but I'll survive.» As she bent over to pick up her backpack that had fallen off as she was thrust from the heavens, Korra couldn't help but notice that the woman's buttocks were likewise covered in dust and dirt. Her attention snapped back as soon as the black-haired woman had turned back around and begun to stare. 

«Well, let me know if it gets worse, I was trained by Katara after all,» Korra stated, though immediately regretted her words when she saw Asami's expression. A coy smile flashed across her lips before she released a small chuckle.

«That's good to know,» she winked. «If the soreness doesn't let up I might need those hands of yours. But for now-» with a turn, Asami suddenly became silent. Only now had she begun to percieve the landscape outside of the little hill they had found themselves on, and it was nothing short of magical. Rolling hills of all colours, trees likely older than anything back home, their branches melding into one another producing exquisite works of art. She saw clouds, purple and pink, a stunning contrast to the green glow from the portal that still encapsulated the surrounding area, which seemed to be made of pure water, rolling and flowing around on a multichromatic canvas like a concave ocean. Her breath was caught in her throat, and the soreness of her rear paled in comparison to the pure beauty she was privy to. Korra, however, was not focused on any of that, most of which she had seen before. The Avatar found herself red as a tomato, staring at Asami in hopes that words would soon escape her mouth, still reeling from her earlier slip of the tongue.

«I didn't mean... You know I...» she stammered after a while, unaware that Asami had pushed all notion of the flirting out of her head, and was focused solely on taking in this new world. «It's just I... IhopeyouknowIdidn'tinsinuateanythingjustnow.» Suddenly the words all came out at once, finally snapping Asami back to reality, or whatever reality was in the Spirit World.

«I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,» she said with a laugh, extending a hand towards Korra's shoulder as if to relax her. Despite having the opposite effect, Korra nevertheless forced herself to take a deep breath and calmed herself. 

«Nothing, doesn't matter.» she lied, her skin on fire and with a pulsating sensation emanating from her lower body. A slight dampness had begun to affect her undergarments as she flashed a disarming smile at Asami. «Come on, I know just where to start!» With that she was off in a sprint, hopeful that a run would clear her mind and to occupy her body with other things. It worked, for a while. When they reached their destination roughly fifteen minutes later, however, and she had felt her body begin to relax, she turned to face Asami to gauge her reaction to this new sight, only for her body to betray her yet again.

The black-haired woman's skin was covered in sweat from the unplanned excercise, and she had adapted to the warm temperature by at some point removing her shirt and tying it around her waist, leaving her with nothing to cover her torso than a black training bra, emblazoned with the Future Industries logo in a grayish colour. The slight jiggle of her breasts as she took the final steps toward Korra nearly gave the Avatar a nosebleed, as she suddenly became quite aware that she had been staring. The thrumming in her lower body returned stronger than ever.

«Are you okay?» Asami asked, completely ignoring the beautiful cave entrance right behind Korra out of worry. Again a hand went up to touch the Avatar's shoulder, though this time Korra's eyes fell to her feet upon impact. «You've been acting kind of weird ever since we got here. Do you need water or... anything else?» Her mind about to go wild at the open-ended question, Korra tightly clamped her legs shut and felt a shudder escape through her entire body from the friction, as a slight moan unintentionally left her lips.

«I just don't... something's affecting me but I don't know what. It's like this place--» Suddenly, as if she had blown the dust from the cover of an old book, something Tenzin had once told her resurfaced in her memory. Suddenly she was back on Avatar Island, sitting cross-legged in front of her instructor as he mirrored her pose. Words danced around in her head and as she mentally ordered them in place she recalled his teachings about how the Spirit World is alive, and that it's connection to the Avatar is stronger than with any other being. He had taught her that emotions are stronger in the Spirit World, just like wants and desires. As Korra absent-mindedly put pressure on her pulsing womanhood yet again by forcing her legs together, another soft moan left her lips as Asami put a second hand on her other shoulder. The Spirit World senses my thoughts and wishes, and makes them stronger. 

«Korra?!» Asami shouted again for the nth time, shaking the Avatar as she slowly opened her eyes. Three things stood out to her. Firstly, she was on her back, and behind Asami's worried face she saw the boughs of a great tree, unlike any she had seen by the cave entrance. Second, her body was drenched in sweat, and a sense of warmth now covered the entire area around her vagina, even reaching several inches down her thighs, and now after lying down, her backside. Finally, though it was the most immediate, was the feeling of being rustled intensely as Asami leaned over her, a hand on each upper arm, her chest bouncing with every thrust, though still restricted by the bra. 

«Asami...?» Korra uttered, making eye-contact. Her throat was dry and her breath weak, but the absense of any other sound in the vicinity made the word audible nonetheless. With this, Asami finally ceased her shaking, though she still held Korra firmly by the arms. «What happened?»

«I don't know,» Asami replied, loosening her grip on the Avatar's firm muscles, gently laying her back down on the blanket she had laid down. «One moment you were stood there, talking, and the second you just fell over. I had to drag you over here where we could get some shade from the sun.» Asami now released her grip altogether and turned around to rummage in her backpack, which she had propped up against the root of the tree. «Here, drink this.» Unwilling to go through the motions of rising up just yet, Korra began bending the water from the bottle right into her mouth, a few drops falling off and landing on her chest and stomach due to lack of concentration. Somewhat reinvigorated, Korra still found it hard to focus on anything other than her intense lust, and the fire that was still burning in her loins. «Do you need anything else?»

«Just rest,» Korra lied. What she wanted to say was that she needed a good fuck, someone to lose all inhibitons with who would take her like an animal. But she didn't. In her heart she knew that she truly cared for Asami, and she didn't want to jeopardize that just because she was weak to temptation. «Rest and more water,» she repeated, resisting the urge to once again close her legs in pleasure.

«Well are you hot?» Asami responded, lifting a hand to Korra's forehead before swiftly pulling it away. «Spirits, Korra you're burning up! We need to cool you down.» Korra, who was in the middle of waterbending a second mouthfull of water from Asami's bottle suddenly lost all concentration as her crush began swiftly undoing the straps of her top. The water that had been gliding through the air suddenly dropped straight onto her chest as she began to protest.

«Asami, what do you think you're--» but she was cut off as her own body betrayed her, and a subtle moan escaped her as Asami in her haste ran a hand across her still clothed nipple, which responded by slowly getting harder. Too weak and too conflicted to continue her resistance, Korra simply lay there as Asami threw the blue fabric over her head and threw it onto her backpack, leaving the woman topless aside from her bra. With an embarassed expression she turned her eyes downwards. Oh no. To her horror, not only was her brown skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, but her now hardened nipples were clearly poking through the thin fabric. As they rubbed across the cloth Korra released several short breaths in response to the sweet though inconsequential release. Asami, whose eyes had also made the same observation, began to blush as well as she pulled her hands away and crossed them in her lap.

«Korra...» she said meekly after a while, as Korra's body still ached silently for her touch. «What's really going on here? Be honest please.» In response Korra's eyes met Asami's, and they both resisted the urge to look away again, their cheeks red with embarassment and lust.

«I'm not sure,» she said, turning over slightly on her side to properly face the woman she wanted so badly. The unintended effect was that her rock-like nipples were now poking directly towards Asami, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either of them. Shifting back slightly with a deeper red on her cheeks, Korra again felt the surge of pleasure emanate from her willing hole as her thighs rubbed together, and a clear wave of arousal poured out of her in response. Suppressing another moan, she continued with a clearer voice than she had had for a long time. «I think the Spirit World is affecting me. You know, Avatar stuff. Tenzin once said that the Avatar's connection to this place is unlike anything else, so whatever happens to me here is multiplied ten times. I also learned once--» As if on cue, the tree above them seemed to shimmer as its shape changed, and rather than thin branches it now looked like several phalluses hung from it's trunk, dancing gently in the breeze. Flowers and colourful mushrooms also seemed to pop up around them, some glowing, some not. Asami hadn't seemed to notice at first, intently listening to Korra's explanation. To accentuate her point, Korra gestured to the now changed landscape.

«The first time I was here, I learned that this place changes to reflect the observer's moods and thoughts. Now it seems to be... excited. Because I am...»

«Excited.» Asami finished as all the pieces fell together in her head. Korra nodded before breaking eye-contact, as she began to fake an interest in the various flora that had appeared, so as to give Asami time to process.

«So let me get this straight.» Asami's voice insantly snapped Korra's attention back as eye-contact was reestablished between them. «You are like this, and the plants are doing... that. All because you are extremely horny?» Korra nodded sheepishly in response, a look of shame and dejection clear on her face. «No no, don't do that. It's fine, you couldn't know, right? Right? I assume you didn't plan this for when you agreed to take me here.» Shocked at the implication, Korra found her voice.

«No of course not, I only just remembered all of this before I passed out!» Believing her, Asami reached for Korra's hand with her own and squeezed it, urging her to keep going with her explanation. Korra did, feeling another wave of lubricant flow out of her as she began to speak. «I suppose it began when you took my hand right before we came here, or when you bent over to pick up your backpack.»

«Aha! So you were checking me out back then!» Asami burst out, a smile appearing on her face which soon faded once she realized she had interrupted. «I thought it may have just been the dirt, but you really did lose your shit, huh?» A coy smile appeared again as the woman tilted her head to the side. 

«Is that... why you flirted with me about the healing thing?» Korra asked, her voice returning to being low and insecure, though desperately curious.

«I may have had similar ideas,» Asami admitted, before she allowed her eyes to scan Korra's body for the first time, taking in the sight of the muscular woman lying half-naked beside her. «Besides, you get so flustered when you flirt. Makes it extra fun.» With that her eyes returned to Korra's. «I'm flattered, really. You want me so bad you actually fainted.» Korra, slowly catching on, was still unsure what Asami's intentions here were. Afraid to take the baton and go flying in the wrong way, she bided her tongue as a shiver went through her body, lingering at her sensitive nipples for a second before dispersing yet again.

«So what does this mean for us?» She finally made herself say after a while, hoping beyond anything that Asami would take the initiative, no matter the outcome of this conversation. When the black-haired woman only stared, Korra continued. «If you want I can... Give me a minute and I'll take us back to the portal and we'll go home. If that's what you--» her repetition was cut off by Asami, who had now pounced and forced their lips together, throwing Korra's brain for a loop. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds, how many Korra couldn't even begin to guess, before Asami withdrew, leaving a faint taste of strawberries on the Avatar's lips. 

«I think that's what it means.» It was now Asami's turn to lose her voice, and to compensate she rose up from her knees and untied the shirt she still had hanging from her waist. She also raised her hands behind her head to undo her ponytail, giving Korra quite the view of her chest as it raised along with her shoulders. Stunned, a third gush of arousal sprung from her vagina as her panties were now completely soaked. Asami, rather than kneel back down and continue with the kiss, instead opted to walk over and sit down between Korra's legs, which she opened eagerly. Feeling the sticky, wet fabric disconnect from her ass as she raised it to provide better access, she finally got a good view of the mess she had made of herself. Her once gray panties were almost black with moisture, and the sheer volume of liquid had pushed through and around the fabric, coating her inner thighs in a thick layer of excitement. Chuckling, Asami lowered her head and used her tongue to gently lick at the surroinding area, savoring the flavour and making Korra squirm in pleasure. Only after the Avatar's thighs were appropriately clean did the black-haired woman go in for the main event. With one continuous drag of her tongue she lapped up the excess wetness that still clung to Korra's panties, before she gently swirled her member on the point where she guessed Korra's clit was. A high-pitched squeal informed her that she had guessed correctly. 

«Wow,» Asami said, slowly backing off to admire the sight. «No wonder you needed to rehydrate.» she chuckled, tracing her finger around the other woman's panties, gently teasing the sweet spot. Initially she had intended to make the Avatar beg, but her own impatience got the better of her. Plenty of time for that later, Asami.As she gingerly raised her hands to Korra's waist and moved a couple of fingers underneath the hem of her underwear, she also became aware of her own arousal. Feeling the heat radiate from the spot in front of her, however, snapped her attention back quickly. Plenty of time. Korra gasped again as she felt the first tug, and her panties slowly lowered themselves. Another chuckle escaped the black-haired woman's lungs as the material clung to Korra's outer walls. A few thin ropes of transparent liquid connected the woman to her panties for several inches after they had been taken from her, and as soon as they snapped Asami turned the garment in her hands, eager to see the wet spot form the inside. Content, Asami made her new lover audibly gasp as she again brought her tongue across the fabric, only on the other side from last time. 

«Asami...» Korra began, but her breath soon got caught in her throat as Asami dove in again, this time opting to see how Korra's juices tasted when they were fresh. A series of licks during which she hummed excitedly later, and she was again on her knees. «Please...» Korra mouthed, unable to think, let alone speak, due to the levels of arousal that coursed through her. Her only thoughts were on getting the sweet release of orgasm. To her initial disappointment, however, Asami rose up from her knees, as a few drops of liquid fell from her wet chin. Korra, who by this point had lost all sense of shame had begun caressing her nipples over her bra, while Asami began unbuckling her belt and removing her trousers. Seeing this, a spark erupted from Korra's fingers and suddenly the string connecting the cups of her bra was ash, as the fabric fell to the ground leaving the Avatar utterly naked, aside from the sleeved bracers she had worn. The Avatar could not help but notice the slight wet spot on Asami's red panties either as she pulled them off. «Oh my, Asami you're--»

«It's been years, Korra. I've seen the way you look at me, and I've sent a few glances myself. I know we both know how the other feels, so let's get straight to it, shall we? You aren't the only one here dying to do this.» While talking, the non-bender had crumpled her panties into a soft cotton ball, and as if to put a tangible stop to the conversation, she stuffed it into Korra's open mouth. Initially surprised, Korra resisted the urge to spit out this foreign object as soon as it made contact with her tongue, and she resorted to start sucking on it for more. Satisfied, Asami undid the straps on her own bra and let it fall, revealing a pair of utterly perfect tits, one of which was pierced with a golden relief of the Fire Nation symbol, the other with a regular golden hoop. With a display of seductive grace the woman fell back down to her knees and lowered herself to once more taste the Avatar's pussy, all the while the Avatar herself was busy kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. The sounds of moaning, gasping and whispered sweet nothings soon filled the glade in which they found themselves, and as the Avatar's orgasm neared it was as if the flora was attuned to her, as pollen of all colours sprang out from them all in unison as the throes of orgasm overtook her. With a virility unknown to both of them Asami made her new girlfriend squirt in such a way that for a minute she believed Korra might have waterbended for dramatic effect, but one quick glance at her crossed eyes and blissfull expression wiped the thought from her mind. With a smile she dove back in for the second of many rounds the new found lovers would go through before it was time to return to the real world.


End file.
